Stranger in my Head
by Rupert is King-I am Queen
Summary: How would you feel if you woke to find your body was being controlled by someone else?


It's so dark. This darkness is different from the night I am used to. It is an inescapable black that hold you unrelentingly and gives you no means of escaping it. This darkness is eerier than the feel of a room with four walls closing in on you. At least one would have a sense of where she was in such a room. But no, this darkness is dimensionless. There is no sense of up or down, right or left; just obscurity.

Is this what it feels like to be dead? Is there really nothing more to look forward to after we die than darkness?

_"You are not dead."_

I did not realize I was talking out loud until I heard that voice. I was hearing voices in my head. That should be a sure sign that I was dead, but the voice had claimed the exact opposite.

_"You are not hearing voices in your head; you are a voice in my head."_

Her head? Or was it even a female? How could I be a voice in someone else's, head? This was my head, and if I was not dead, even though I could not feel it, this was my body as well.

_"Wrong, this is now my head, and my body."_

I did not know who or what this thing was, but it was starting to annoy me. How dare it claim that my body no belonged to it? How on Earth was this even possible?

_"You humans are incapable of caring for yourselves. We from the origin feel it is our duty to civilize your barbaric species." _

I was about to comment on the insult this _thing _just directed at me, but a low beeping sound distracted me. It was still unimaginably dark, but never before was I able to hear anything. This place was a vacuum. The sound, though very faint, was strangely familiar, but for the life of me, I could not remember where I heard it before. I racked my brain for a memory of the sound, but I found nothing. Not only was the memory of the sound missing, but all of them.

I'm not sure how it was possible, but this vacuum I was in suddenly got darker. I could feel myself slipping away into the darkness: Like falling asleep, but this feeling was more intense, more final. I don't know how I knew, but I know I had to stay awake. Something about this dark place made me realize that if I fell asleep, that would be it for me. I would never be me again.

But who was I exactly? I had no memory of who I was or who I had been. All my memories were gone. I didn't even know my own name.

_"Your name is unimportant. As long as I am here, the only name that is of importance is my own."_

I had been contemplating defeat, but this _thing's___voice only made me more determined to stay awake. I would figure out my name eventually. This thing had no right to claim to be me.

_"Well see about that."_

Those were the last words I heard before the feeling of sleepiness intensified. I was as if this thing in my head was willing me away, forcing me to sleep and fall into nothingness. The feeling was so strong. A small memory slipped into my mind and I imaged being in a hospital with a mask over my mouth. This is what he sleep felt like. It was so hard to resist the urge to drift away into nonexistence, but I knew I had to stay awake. I'm not sure what, but something in my mind told me I would not only disappoint myself, but someone else if I let go. But I wasn't sure how long I could hold on. It was like an alcoholic trying to refuse an ice cold beer sitting in front of him.

The intense feeling of sleep was winning over my determination. I couldn't hold on anymore. I was going to disappear and I didn't even know who I was. I suppose it was fitting. Wouldn't I feel worse if I left knowing I was leaving people behind?

The low beeping that I heard before changed tempo. It was no longer slow and steady. It was now rapid and uneven. I could feel my fingers moving, but I was not the one moving them. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before. To have someone else move for me was disturbing to say the least.

The low beeping steadily grew louder. I was unsure whether it was increasing in volume or if I was just becoming more aware of the sound. Either way, the sound was becoming a major part of the darkness that engulfed my very being.

Again I felt my finger move for me. This time I tried to gain control of my own movement but I felt no physical tie to my body at all. This was certainly my body; I sensed that it was my body--even though something was moving for me. I was paralyzed; trapped in my own body while some body-snatcher moved for me.

_"There is no hope for you. You should disappear. This body belongs to me now."_

These words were meant to make me give up, to disappear, to give up my life to this _thing_. If anything, they made more determined to stay.

Ha! This thing was out of its mind!

_"I will never disappear. So you, whatever you are, better get out of my body. Now!"_

_"Your threats do not faze me human. This is my body now. You no longer have control."_

Outrage filled the blackness that I inhabited. For the first time I felt my body react to my will. My fingers only moving slightly before, under the control of the _Thing_, curled into a fist. I wanted to hit the thing that controlled my body, but I wasn't feeling extremely masochistic. I couldn't see my knuckles, but I imagined they were turning white from the fist I held.

This rage was not new to me. I vaguely remembered rage such as this when my fist actually experienced wish fulfillment, but rage was foreign to the thing in my body. The discomfort that radiated from the Thing inside me was confusing. I assumed the feeling was because it no longer had control of me, but shouldn't it have been angry?

_"We do not resort to violence to solve out problems. The thought is so barbaric. So human."_

I wasn't even listening to it anymore. Another sound was added to the rapid beeping that filled my head. It was oddly familiar, but like my other memories, it was hard to place. The male voice sounded far away, though it was getting closer and louder. Fear and distress saturated the voice getting louder in my head. I had no idea what the voice was saying even though I strained to do so. I was certain I knew this voice. I racked my brain to tie the voice to a face but found nothing. It hurt to be so close to figuring it out and also so far away.

I could sense the voice above me chanting softly. Though the voice sounded pained, it brought me comfort to know it was there. I felt calmer than I ever had in the pitch-black that engulfed. I was content to live in this body forever as long as this voice stayed near me.

I uncurled the fingers I held in a fist. It was no surprise that I still could. The thing inside me was insignificant at this point. All the anger that that filled me washed away when the voice was near. I was at ease, so when a cold hand touched mine, an electric shock went through my entire body. This simple touch had the effect of jumper cables on a car. It jump started my memory sending image after image swiftly across my mind. I finally know what caused the beeping sound that irritated me. I finally knew where I recognized the voice.

How I could possibly forget such a beautiful and melodious voice was beyond me. I yearned for this voice. It was as much a part of me as my breathing. However, forgetting the voice was nowhere as shocking as forgetting the face that it belonged to. The most beautiful face in the world--inhumanly beautiful was a better description. All the memories of the man I loved filled me with more joy than I could ever remember feeling. My entire body ached for him. I wanted him, no, needed him to touch me not just my hand.

My eyes fluttered, but I wasn't in control of my body. The thing inside me was gaining control again. It opened my eyes tentatively, the bright light in the room blinding me slightly. When I was his face, my heart literally skipped a beat. I'm sure he noticed this, his lips curling into his signature smile that I loved. I stared into his eyes, the love he felt for me radiating from his beautiful golden orbs.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I wanted to answer him, to tell him how much I loved him--how much I missed him, but the words I screamed in my head didn't come out of my mouth. What did was an abomination.

"Bella is gone. I am Evening Song."

**A/N To be honest, I am not sure where this story is going. I just had an urge to write it. Your reviews will determine whether I continue with it or not. I don't even mind flames. I will be grateful for any kind of input. Thanx for reading.**


End file.
